The present invention relates to user verification, and more specifically, this invention relates to verifying a user utilizing gyroscopic movement of a device.
The ability to verify a presence of a human operator of a device is of high importance. For example, many services may desire a confirmation that received input comes from a human operator and not a machine. However, current methods for differentiating between human and machine input are intrusive, cumbersome, and fail to integrate deeply with a native operating system (OS) of a device. Current verification methods also are easily solved via advanced image processing algorithms and other means.